FACULTY
by neha skatz
Summary: THIS IS A STORY OF A GIRL'S PERSONAL EXPERIENCE WITH FUN AND EVEN HER ABILITIES TO DO ALL THE ACTIVITIES


FACULTY

PETER, JANET, SUSIE, GEORGE, COLIN and I have already started a salubrious life after our annual examinations. We were all scintillating that our exams at last were over. We all lived in the same locality and were in the same school. There was a difference of 1 or 2 years between each of us. We all were that good friends that if any of us would undergo any conundrum each of us will solve it.

Susie is having a dog named SCAMPER which was a whacking dog and looked just like a mole. Scamper would always follow me knowing that I was hatred of dogs infact all animals. We all had a group which was named as HOLIKOFF. Scamper was an integrate to the group.

Every week we had a Saturday holikoff meeting which we called as S.H (Saturday holikoff).

This year all my friend's parents decided to visit their native place or any hill station or any historic place.

One fine day when we were playing Carom Board in an attic, all the parents except mine came to consult their kids for the trip. When everyone heard the news, they all looked puzzled and in a macabre as we had planned things to be done in the holidays. But they couldn't even defy their parents. And so in a week or more all my friends waved their hands to me and left.

This time I was not going for any trip as my parents were busy. But they did promise me that they would join me in any of the extra curricular activities which were going to be held in the nearby club. This was the reason which made a bit gleeful.

So , the next morning I woke up , got ready to join new classes and then woke up jack , my arrogant brother. My parents were ready and after five minutes we walked off.

The club was named as THE TOWER CLUB. The name suggests the 'design' of the club. It actually consisted of a bid park too. In the mid of the park was a large tower from where on climbing we could see the whole area. All around the park I could find people continuing with their MORNING WALK. Many extra activities were held there and my parents told me to choose any 1 of them for which I would regularly practice. In deep thoughts I looked all around the park from the tower. At one nook of the park I could find children performing stunts on SKATING SHOES.

This was much scintillating. Skating created some the other interest in me. Actually, I was suffering from sinus problems. So my parents too kindled and encouraged me in joining some sportive activity so that all my problems would be cured. It looked petrifying.

I and my parents went to have a word with the coach of the skating classes.

"Good Morning sir. My name is QUENTIN and I would like my daughter to join the skating class" said my father in a medium tone.

"Yeah Good Morning. My name is and I take these classes since nine and a half years" said the coach in a chivalrous manner.

"So what are the timings?"

"Three days in a weak – Friday evening, Saturday and Sunday morning. If you wish your daughter can join from tomorrow, that is, Saturday" said the coach in a very calm way. My father enquired him about the fees and the purchasing of the skates and the knee and elbow guards which would prevent from getting hurt.

We got to know everything and then left the club being very scintillated manner. That evening I purchased everything and got ready for the next morning. I was very eager as I had never been before.

The next morning I woke up at 4.45a.m and even woke up my parents too. Then after we got fresh we went to the park. I carried a small bag on my back which consisted of my skates and guards.

Soon we were in the club.

"Good Morning sir", I said in a very wacky way.

"Good Morning". He then turned to the others and said "This is Anne,your new friend and my new student."

Everybody introduced themselves to me and then we all went for warm-up. I was feeling good as I was also an integrate between all others. We did our exercises and then it was time for us to put on our skates. But I was all ignorant of wearing them. The coach was busy talking to some parents. So I didn't want to disturb him. I was just salving by looking here and there all around the park. I was feeling very guilty and bewildered.

Just then a tall good – looking girl approached in front of me.

"Hello! My name is PAM. Shall I help you out in wearing the skates?"

First I felt a bit uneasy but then I said confidently ,"Yeah, please". Then she helped me in wearing my skates and guards. I thanked her and she went for practicing.

As I was new to skating I just sat there waiting for some opportunity to arrive.

Then suddenly approached.

He told me how should I start and I started a bit. I was doing it very cautiously. Then too I was able to take my first step. The coach then appreciated me and went away saying , " Continue like this and I'll be back in a few minutes."

He then went away and was guarding the others.

I didn't loose hope and continued it. I felt very good and yet I did learn much at the end of the month.


End file.
